


Dysphoria

by Khof



Series: Angstober2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "Why did I feel anxious and relieved at the same time?"





	Dysphoria

**5\. Dysphoria (_Origin_)**

* * *

_"Lama tak bertemu, kalian terlihat semakin lengket, ya."_

_"Bukankah itu wajar untuk sepasang kekasih yang akan segera menikah?"_

Mata Yukine membulat samar mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Adrian, diikuti respon kehebohan eksistensi lain di tempat itu. Rasa mual menyerang perutnya saat itu juga,Yukine tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Adrian... di saat seperti ini...

"Benarkah itu, Yukine?"  
Yukine terdiam, menatap datar gadis yang melontarkan pertanyaan.  
"Wah, tidak disangka ya~" sebuah suara baru namun tak asing kini bergabung, mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri.

Seolah badai meremukkannya dari dalam, ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah Adrian saat ini juga, ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini sekarang juga, ingin rasanya Yukine menghilang dari peradaban. Lebih baik ia mati di medan perang, lebih baik jantungnya ditembus peluru musuh—dibandingkan harus menjawab pertanyaan itu; menghadapi siapa yang bertanya.

"Dia jadi malu tuh, Adrian mendadak banget sih!" tuduh gadis yang pertamakali bertanya.

Adrian menyahut dengan entah apa—gemuruh di dalam kepala Yukine saat ini begitu berisik untuk menangkap dengan jelas omongan orang-orang di sekitar, hanya saja, ia tetap dapat melihat sekumpulan orang—sekarang semakin banyak, mengelilinginya. _Adrian sialan_, umpatnya dalam hati.

  
Sementara orang itu—_orang itu_—orang yang pernah dia sukai, orang yang secara mengejutkan menarik perasaan Yukine _dulu_, menunggu jawaban, senyumnya tak pudar dari wajah, melihat dari kepribadian orang ini, seharusnya itu tak mengejutkan Yukine, tapi kenapa sekarang baginya itu memiliki makna _berbeda_.

"Benarkah itu, Yukine? Kalian akan menikah?"

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, membuat Yukine butuh tambahan waktu lebih lama; matanya bergerak, menyapu sekitar, wajah Adrian—pria itu tampak seperti biasanya, tersenyum menyebalkan—dua kali lipat menyebalkan dari biasanya. Irisnya bergulir, melirik sosok yang _pernah_ dan _mungkin masih_ memiliki sisa perasaannya—tampak penasaran; sama seperti sisa kerumunan di sekitarnya.

Yukine menarik nafas pelan, begitu pelan sampai gerakan itu susah terlihat, dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya. Benar."

Datar. Nada datar seperti sebagaimana _mestinya_.

Respon yang tertebak, setelah mendapatkan _eksplanasi_ dari Yukine, mereka dibanjiri ucapan selamat, godaan awur, serta pertanyaan kapan acaranya akan berlangsung. Pendengarannya dapat menangkap berbagai macam tipe nada suara; yang mana kehebohan menjadi nada dominan. Entah kenapa, suara _orang itu_ terdengar paling jelas—setelah suara Adrian.

Entah kenapa setiap Yukine mendengar candaan dan tawa mereka, rasa mual menguasai dirinya. Entah ekspresi macam apa yang tampil di wajahnya sekarang, entah gestur apa yang diragakan tubuhnya sekarang.

Entah kenapa, Yukine merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Rasanya seolah dia berada di medan perang saat ini juga, berhadapan dengan kejaran peluru, kejaran misil, kejaran teror, kejaran kematian...

Ia—_kurang lebih_—mengerti mengapa Adrian melakukan hal itu.

Tapi tetap saja.

—

Tarikan nafas panjang lolos begitu saja.

Yukine merasa seolah dirinya baru saja melalui perang lebih dari waktu yang ditentukan, merasa seolah dirinya tak makan maupun minum berminggu-minggu, padahal ia baru menikmati berbagai hidangan beberapa jam lalu. Langkahnya memasuki rumah itu terasa berat—sangat berat, benar-benar tak seperti biasa.

"Malam ini libur misi dulu."

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Adrian setelah mereka saling diam cukup lama selama perjalan pulang. Yukine menaruh sepatunya ke rak khusus, berbalik menatap Adrian yang sudah melangkah masuk lebih dulu.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat, _soal itu_," terang Yukine tanpa basa-basi, ia yakin pria itu mengerti dengan jelas arah pembicaraan ini.

Adrian berhenti, berbalik menghadapnya, "Tidak, justru tepat."

"Menggoda orang ada batasannya, ku rasa kau tau itu."

"Dan menjadi pengecut juga ada batasannya, bukan?" seringai tersimpul dari bibirnya.

Kepala Yukine terasa panas, sulit rasanya berpikir logis untuk sekarang.

Diperhatikannya raut pucat gadis di hadapannya, Adrian menghela nafas pendek, "Ayolah, mau sampai kapan kau _bersembunyi_?"

_Adrian dengan topengnya_, Yukine memutar bola matanya, mulai melangkah, tidur adalah pilihan tepat untuk memulihkan—_semuanya_. Untuk saat ini. Debat dengan kondisi kepalanya—dan sekujur tubuh yang masih panas, bukanlah pilihan bagus, ia tak tau berapa tulang yang bisa patah kalau-kalau...

_Tep_

Adrian menahan lengannya begitu Yukine baru beberapa langkah di depan Adrian. Kepalanya menoleh pada pemuda itu, "Apa lagi?"

Satu tangan Adrian bergerak—melakukan hal yang sangat tak terduga bagi Yukine—dengan lembut mengelus pelan rambut kelamnya. Yukine diam menatapnya.

Setelahnya, Adrian menurunkan tangannya, tersenyum, dan berbalik masuk ke dalam lebih dulu.

Meninggalkan Yukine yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dengan satu lagi perasaan aneh.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bucinktober prompt day 5 - Head Pat  
Adrian L Jarreau belong to Savitr07  
Yukine Hasano belong to Khof
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
